Ophelia Salvatore
This character belongs to Francesca and can be found here. Ophelia Salvatore is one of the main female characters on [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_(TV_series) The Vampire Diaries]. She is the biological daughter of Thomas and Niamh Salvatore and the cousin to Sarah Salvatore. She is also the distant great niece of Stefan and Damon Salvatore and a descendant of Silas. Ophelia was born in Mystic Falls and lived there for a short time. However after the events of May 1994 she and her parents moved to Princeton, New Jersey. It wasn't until the murder of her parents that Ophelia returned to Mystic Falls to live with her uncle, Zach Salvatore. Throughout the first few episodes of Season One, Ophelia remains unaware that the supernatural exists. During You're Undead To Me, the fifth episode of the season, Ophelia discovers that Damon is being kept prisoner in the cellar underneath the boarding house, however the vervain in her system kept him from compelling her to release him. It is in this episode that Ophelia finds out about the supernatural after Damon kills her uncle Zach Salvatore. Ophelia was turned by Frederick in Let the Right One In after she and Elena go against Damon's wishes and enter the house to rescue Stefan. Surprisingly it was Damon who helped Ophelia transition due to Stefan being consumed by bloodlust. In Founder's Day Ophelia is by Damon's side when the Gilbert device is activated and after being injected with vervain, is taken to the cellar of Grayson Gilbert's surgery to be destroyed. However she and Damon were rescued by Stefan after he realised that the building was on fire. During The Return, Ophelia was at the hospital when Damon, Elena and Bonnie were deciding whether to give Caroline vampire blood. After her recent traumatic experiences, Ophelia was against it - not wanting her friend to end up like her. Biography Early Life Ophelia Lillian Salvatore was born on September 15th 1992 in Mystic Falls Hospital, the only child of Thomas and Niamh Salvatore. Her birth was an uncomplicated one and she and the new parents were back at the boarding house the same afternoon. Thomas and Niamh often described Ophelia as the perfect baby. She was a very quiet infant, only crying when she needed something. As she grew she blossomed. Inquisitive and tenacious, Ophelia was often found exploring the vast boarding house and getting into quiet mischief. Furthermore, she was an extremely intelligent child. Able to read by the age of four, Ophelia showed an incredible thirst for knowledge as well as numeracy. Ophelia was only a year old when Stefan returned to Mystic Falls in 1994 and initially her parents and Zach kept Ophelia away from Stefan for fear that he would harm her. However as time passed Thomas and Niamh became more and more comfortable with Stefan's presence around Ophelia. When Damon returned in May of that year and promised to the Salvatore family that he would be on his best behavior and only drink animal blood, Niamh was suspicious but subdued her feelings. Ophelia took a shine to Damon and was often seen following him around the house and nibbling on his legs and fingers. It transpired that despite Damon's promise not to feed on human blood he had flushed the vervain from the human Salvatores as well as Zach's girlfriend Gail. He had been feeding on their blood and compelling them to forget. After Stefan found out, he snapped Damon's neck and removed his daylight ring. Enraged at what his brother had done, Damon killed everyone who was attending a party at the boarding house - including Zach's pregnant girlfriend. However, Damon spared Ophelia and her parents, having grown quite fond of the little girl during his time there - though he would never admit it. He compelled Thomas and Niamh to flee Mystic Falls and never return and the family were out of Mystic falls the same day. Life away from Mystic Falls Ophelia and her parents moved to Princeton, New Jersey where Thomas accepted a job at a major bio-medical engineering firm and Niamh returned to practicing law as she had before Ophelia was born. In the years Ophelia and her parents spent away from Mystic Falls, the family thrived and were incredibly happy. She grew up and started at elementary school, where it was clear that her intelligence gave even the teachers a run for their money. The death of her parents Thomas' research into vervain gained him unwanted attention from an old and dangerous vampire, named Sebastian, who had become known as the King of New York. Ophelia's father had been experimenting with vervain in order to engineer it to kill vampires, rather than maim. Sebastian's spies within the firm reported back to him and from that moment, Thomas and his family were marked. Life in Mystic Falls The Vampire Diaries Category:TVD Character Category:Holland Roden FC Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:TVD OC Category:Female Character Category:Female OC Category:Vampires Category:Banshee Category:Whitmore College Students Category:College Students Category:Mystic Falls High Graduates Category:TVD Vampire